Tube coupling systems are used in a variety of air moving devices to clamp the connecting ends of metal tubes. Efforts to control pollution and improve the environment have resulted in the development of extensive air movement systems such as air filtration systems, air suction systems, pneumatic transport systems, and a variety of solid fuel burning systems. The clamping mechanisms used to join connecting tubular members should be relatively inexpensive and sufficiently strong to enable the connected tubular members to withstand system forces involved.
Tubular clamping devices, to be fully effective, must provide a full 360.degree. closure in order to achieve a positive gas tight seal. Moreover, the clamping devices should be reusable so they need not be discarded when removed. Such devices can be for a specific tube diameter or can be adjusted and sized to fit a variety of tube diameters.